


lights out

by sunrisings



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, idk what else to tag but fluff, jaebum is a scaredy cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisings/pseuds/sunrisings
Summary: mark and jaebum watch a horror movie together





	lights out

“come on jaebum, _please_.” mark made sure to exaggerate the ‘ _e_ ’ sound, and even added a pout to really get his point across. mark also doesn’t forget to look up at him with his doe-like eyes while both his hands hold jaebum’s. _shit_.

 

mark was always good at getting his way, especially when it came to jaebum, which is how the two end up on the sofa in mark’s apartment, jaebum curled up next to mark, hugging the elder and making sure to tuck his face into the crook of his neck, covering his eyes from the disturbing gory scene taking place on the tv.

 

“it’s only a movie jaebum, i’m right here i promise.” mark reassures jaebum, nudging his shoulder so he would look up at the screen, then intertwining their fingers together.

 

jaebum might seem tough to most people, and he would probably argue that he is (much to mark’s disagreement) but horror movies, jaebum thinks, are the one exception, the one thing he can’t stand. jaebum doesn’t understand how people actually do this for fun, because to him, being scared shitless for a few hours straight and not being able to sleep after is definitely not a idea of entertainment. it also doesn’t help that outside, there is a rather intense snowstorm occurring, only making jaebum regrets his choice even more so. but for mark, jaebum thinks (prays) he will be able to manage.

 

when a particular jump-scare scene gets jaebum off guard, mark squeezes jaebum’s hand, which is sweating by now (he blames the fear), and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek to remind him that he’s still there. and jaebum won’t lie, the subtle gestures mark makes does calm him down.

 

and that’s how the rest of the movie goes, along with mark failing to suppress a few giggles when jaebum gets frightened and jolts from mark’s grasp, which, of course, earns him a slap on the chest. not that mark really minds, because he just thinks it makes jaebum cuter.

 

“mark, i really hate you.” it’s the first words jaebum says when the ending credits are rolling, his face had previously found its way back into the safety of mark’s neck, diverting his eyes from the movie. mark only let’s out a tiny giggle, brushing his fingers through the younger’s slightly tangled hair.

 

“come with me baby let’s go to b-“ mark pauses and looks at his boyfriend, as the lights in the room flicker a few times before going out completely.

 

“you’re kidding.” jaebum groans, clenching onto mark’s arm. _perfect_ _timing_. jaebum is hyper-aware of everything now, eyes darting all around the room just incase something or someone is using this as their opportunity to kill him.

 

“jaebummie, it’s okay, i have candles!” mark remembers. he has to admit, he does feel a little bit guilty now, knowing his boyfriend’s fear probably doubled. he reaches out towards the drawer of the coffee table before opening it and grabbing a number of candles out.

 

“my parents bought me these when they last visited, but i never used them, didn’t think they would come in handy for a situation like this.” mark laughs, beginning to place the candles around the living room.

jaebum remains linked to mark’s arm until he finishes lighting the last of the candles.

“mark what if we _die_?” jaebum asks dramatically, looking at mark.

 

“hey, on the bright side, don’t you think it’s kind of romantic? look how pretty the candles are.” mark half-jokes,but he’s not completely wrong, it does look a bit nice, jaebum decides.

 

“it would be more romantic if someone wasn’t about to pop out with a chainsaw and murder us both.” jaebum argues.

 

“you’re silly.” is all mark says before tilting up and giving him a short, chaste kiss on the lips, then enveloping him into a hug.

 

jaebum’s heart might have done a little flip at that (he knows it’s cliche), but you can’t blame him, not when it’s mark.

 

and after that, jaebum seems to calm down more, mark and jaebum making their way to mark’s bedroom. when they’re both settled, mark is still cuddling jaebum, because even though he feels somewhat better now, he definitely isn’t a hundred percent there yet. mark likes it though, he likes when jaebum is like this.

 

neither of them say anything for the time being, mark rests his chin on jaebum’s head, while jaebum burries his face into mark’s chest.

mark seems to be so close to falling asleep, his hands have stopped from playing with jaebum’s hair, and the only sound heard is their even breaths. jaebum still remains awake and he thinks that mark is definitely more comforting than any of the lights that went out, but he still has another idea besides sleeping right now.

 

“mark.” jaebum whispers loudly, shaking him awake.

 

“hmm.”

 

“can we watch a movie?” jaebum suggests.

 

“another one?”

 

“please i don’t want to sleep.” jaebum whines because just like himself, mark is terrible at saying no as well.

 

“grab my laptop and find which one you want baby.” mark mumbles, his eyes are still closed for a few moments, but they suddenly open when jaebum leaves the bed.

 

after deciding between his top picks, he decides on _La La Land_ , and mark probably thinks that jaebum is doing this as a way to get back at him for picking a horror movie since mark wasn’t necessarily the biggest fan of this movie.

 

he doesn’t complain though, because jaebum has settled himself with mark’s arms wrapped around him once again, and as the movie plays through, he seems pretty content, and it makes the elder’s heart warm.

 

halfway through, mark glances at his boyfriend noticing that he is falling asleep and smiles to himself, pressing a kiss on his temple.

 

“i love you jaebummie.” mark says, closing his eyes and pulling him closer.

 

“i love you.” are the last words jaebum murmurs before the two of them fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> very content with how the word count came out lmao this is bad but i was just bored, let me know if u enjoyed! please leave comments and kudos if you would like!! 
> 
> also! i do plan on updating the chat au fic possibly tomorrow or next weekend. i posted the second chapter a few weeks ago but i wasn’t satisfied with how it turned out, so i wanted to rewrite it. hopefully no one minds too much


End file.
